


Love in the Morning

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorably so, Another late fic for the, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Librarians Shipathon 2017, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: It's not just the pancakes that are fluffy this morning...





	Love in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this the other day and it's so fluffy and sweet and cute (well they were, I had nothing to do with this). I hope you like it!

The sound of sizzling and Flynn whistling to himself first caught Eve's attention as her eyes fluttered open and consciousness swept over her. Squinting as the sun peeped in through a slither between the curtains, she flicked her gaze to the alarm clock on the stand; _8:04_ , it read. She'd slept later than she usually did, and somehow she still felt exhausted. As she watched the neon green digits it suddenly dawned on her that they seemed further away than usual, in fact her whole night stand did. Taking a quick look from side to side she realised that at some point she'd shuffled right on over to Flynn's side of the bed and had apparently never moved back. _Whoops_ . She hoped that wasn't the reason he'd awoken so early on their day off. Although she had to admit, his side was somehow comfier and warmer, and the pillow she was nestled into smelt like him. As she lay snuggled up under the soft, white covers her face broke into a smile, almost without her realisation; she really really loved that messy haired dork.

The dizzy smile on her face morphed into a small frown when sudden clattering sounded from the kitchen, quickly returning in the form of an amused grin when she heard Flynn shushing whatever inanimate object had fallen. Chuckling quietly to herself as she shook her head, she pushed the sheets aside and tore herself away from the bed. The chill of the tiles hit the soles of her feet as she stepped into the kitchen but her senses were more drawn to the warm, sweet aroma of hot pancakes which was wafting through the air entwined with the inviting scent of fresh coffee.

Standing by the cooker, still dressed comfortably in his pyjamas and apparently wrestling with a particularly stubborn pancake, was Flynn. He was muttering to himself as he tried desperately to scrape the pan, finally succeeding in his endeavour and flipping the slightly charred object into an awaiting plate with a victorious cry of, "aha!"

"Before you ask, no you didn't wake me," Eve finally spoke.

As he turned in the direction of her voice, a broad smile lit up Flynn's face. Eve was leaning against the door frame dressed in of his old grey shirts that he knew she loved, her hair a little ruffled and her eyes still tired. 

"Well I did just drop half our crockery and now you're in here, so logic dictates that I did disturb you," he argued playfully.

"Well logic is wrong so tell it to take a hike," she replied, making her way over to him. "I woke up before all the plate chaos."

"Logic seems to disappear whenever I'm around you anyway," Flynn couldn't help but return, grinning at his cheesy statement. "I tend not to think with my brain, but _feel_  with my _heart_ ," he added melodramatically, placing a hand over his chest while still clutching the spatula.  

Eve couldn’t help but let out another chuckle. “Alright Romeo,” she said, patting his shoulder.

“Hey I resent the implication that I am him and by extension that you’re Juliet. We’re way better than them, I mean I _love_ Shakespeare but those two are not who couples should aim to be,” he rambled.

“Can’t argue with that,” she agreed. Slipping her arms around his waist, she pressed herself into his back, revelling at the comfort brought to her by being so close to him. “Hi,” she smiled.

Having thrown a thick slather of butter into the pan Flynn peered over his shoulder and returned her warm expression. “Good morning,” he said softly before reaching to kiss her. Briefly perching on her tip toes, Eve leaned across to meet his lips. The pair beamed at one another for a moment before Eve spoke again.

“How long was I out?”

Flynn took a quick glance at the oven clock before replying. “Uh you fell asleep around ten so a good while, especially for you.”

“Ten?!” Eve exclaimed, though her voice was still thick with sleep. “Did we get in just after eight-thirty? All I did in that time was shower and eat?”

“Yep,” he nodded. “You knocked out about a minute after your last bite.”

“Oh god. You didn’t carry me to bed did you?” she asked with a combination of fear and embarrassment, her face scrunched up in a wince.

“Of course!”

Groaning, she rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Why don’t I remember this?”

“Because you were completely out of it. That’s why I didn’t wake you this morning, you needed the rest.”

“Thank you for taking me to bed,” she mumbled in reply as rose tinted her cheeks.

“You know you don’t need to say thank you to me?” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lifting her gaze back up to him, Eve said quietly, “Still.” This time it was Flynn’s turn to chuckle, and she watched as he poured another spoonful of batter into the scorching pan. “So what made you go all out for breakfast this morning?” she asked, still firmly wrapped around him. 

“Well I thought since you were getting a good sleep, you should also wake up to a good breakfast,” he explained. “They’re not as good as yours obviously.” He nodded to the slightly crisp pancake in the stack and muttered, “Not enough butter.”

“Which is why this one is swimming in it, I assume,” Eve remarked, motioning to the one bubbling in the pan.

“Yeah,” Flynn expressed with mild regret. “Anyway can’t I sometimes spoil the woman I love?”

“Yes you can,” Eve answered as a yawn escaped her. Burrowing into his shoulder, she added in a mumble, “Especially when she’s too tired to do anything but breathe.”

“Coffee’s in the pot,” Flynn informed her, laughing softly at her grogginess. “I’ll get you a cup in a minute.”

“No it’s okay, I’ll get it,” she mumbled into his shirt. “But I’m just gonna stay here for second.”

He wasn’t sure if she was aware of it or not, but at that moment Flynn felt her arms tighten around him. Once he’d flipped another pancake into the plate, he turned slightly and threw his free arm around Eve. “Come here,” he instructed, his voice soft and warm, almost a whisper.

Ducking as his arm passed over her, Eve shuffled slightly and let him pull her to his side, where he immediately slung his arm around her waist. She settled herself comfortably against his shoulder, letting one hand rest at the small of his back while the other lay pressed against his chest. A breath of comfort and relief left her as she settled against him, her eyes fluttering to a close; his arms were her favourite place. 

"You smell good," she murmured a few minutes later.

“Oh,” Flynn remarked with mild surprise as he threw the last pancake onto the stack. “Um, thank you.”

A small smile curled at Eve’s lips. “I was talking to the pancakes,” she teased.

Flynn’s gaze shot to her, his eyes wide though he was unable to keep from grinning. “Oh! Really?!” he exclaimed. “Well maybe they can carry you to bed next time.”

A second later he dipped her down and began nuzzling at the spot at her neck where he knew she was ticklish, which he’d sworn never to tell anyone about. Eve’s muffled chuckling quickly developed into loud laughter entwined with a high-pitched squeal. Her arm had slung around his neck during the sudden movement and she clung to him as she squirmed in his hold.

When he finally stopped the feverish tickling, Flynn simply hovered over her, his face inches from hers, and watched as pure joy lit up her face. _God she’s amazing_. He loved seeing her so completely carefree and relaxed, just...happy, and he loved that he was the only one who got to see her like that.

When her hysteria subsided, she finally noticed how she was staring at her, so she stared right back.

With his hand cupping her face, thumb softly stroking her finely chiselled cheek, he said in a low voice, “Falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did.”

Eve took a moment to reply, taking a discreet sharp breath as his words sunk in, and letting her stomach flutter. Then, in a voice as gentle as his, she said, “I’m flattered...’cause you fall a lot.”

“Oh for go-“ Flynn began to mutter as he brought them both up to a standing position while Eve continued to laugh at her own pun, her arm still hanging around his neck. “Honestly, you try and be romantic,” he continued, feigning annoyance.

“Hey Librarian,” Eve called, halting her laughter and grabbing his jaw. In a more serious tone she confessed, “Falling in love with you was never part of the plan...but for the first time, I don’t give a damn about the plan.”

A broad smile erupted on Flynn’s face and he leaned in and pressed a warm, tender kiss to her lips, lingering for a few seconds after. Her cheeks dimpling as she smiled back at him, Eve leaned against him, brushing her nose gently against his, as each gazed deep into the others’ eyes.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by the growling of Eve’s stomach. Both peered down at her abdomen before Flynn exclaimed, “Pancakes,” and grabbed the plate, simultaneously scooping Eve up into his arms, a small exclamation of surprise escaping her lips as he did so. “Time to get back to bed for breakfast,” he announced happily, ignoring her protests.

“Put me down,” she urged, punctuating each word with a light smack to his arm, refusing to relive the embarrassment from the previous night but knowing her efforts were futile.

“Breakfast in bed,” he continued to mutter to himself. “I’m so romantic.”

Eve relented before they’d even entered their bedroom, shaking her head as she smiled up at him once more. She leaned up and kissed his slightly stubbly cheek; he really was the best. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
